


Orion, Fearless and Bold - Wincest Reversebang 2016 Illustrations

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s been throwing himself in front of Sam (ostensibly to “protect him”) for years. But normally, they’d been able to talk it out and Dean would stop for a while, letting Sam protect himself for a change. This time, Dean won’t even talk with him; he keeps trying to distract him. When a vampire hunt with a time limit comes up in North Dakota, Sam has to deal not only with a vampire, but a brother who doesn’t hesitate before putting himself directly in the line of fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orion, Fearless and Bold - Wincest Reversebang 2016 Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

> My illustration was chosen by dridri93 in the Wincest Reversebang. She wrote [Orion, Fearless and Bold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6766693) based upon my illustration.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
**Story Title Banner**

**Original Prompt**


End file.
